


Was It Me She Was Foolin'?

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Cock Worship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Corrin and Felicia have started a budding romance while the prince stays locked away in a fortress away from the world, and Camilla simply can't have any other woman touch her dearest brother. She'll have to pay a visit to Corrin and take him for herself. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Camilla/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Was It Me She Was Foolin'?

From the moment that Beruka returned to the castle, Camilla knew the news would be more grave than she was emotionally prepared for. She could see the look in her retainer's eyes; she had little but disappointment to share, and she wasn't sure exactly how to break it yet to her princess. The worst had come to pass, and Camilla feared for every word about to follow as she sat nervous and frayed before her. "Give me the news," she said, shaky and tense, unsure exactly how to brace herself for everything about to follow, certain that she was not going to be in a good position.

"They're having sex, my princess," Beruka said.

Camilla let out a dramatic wail of despair as she fell to her back, a hand at her forehead to feel her temperature. She felt the dismay surge powerfully through her whole body as she realized just how much trouble awaited her. "My dearest brother," she lamented.

The northern fortress was an isolated and cold place. Camilla wished she had more time to spend there with Corrin than she did, wished she was more capable of being with him. It was difficult to keep up with that. Nearly impossible. It was, then, a relief of sorts when she discovered that he was growing closer to his servants there. In particular, the maid Felicia, personally assigned to him and steadily becoming more affectionate with him. They were together, even .It seemed too good to be true, and indeed, it was.

The happiness wore off quickly for her. Jealousy was a dark, demonic presence inside of Camilla, whose worst instincts were raw and possessive, who understood above all else a downright ferocious need to control and to have her way. Corrin being with another bothered her, and she had to know if her brother's virginity had been taken. She sent Beruka to spy, and Beruka's return brought an ill omen, a dark and disappointing reply that made her boil with rage. She did not like this at all.

"My sweet brother, so ripe, so wonderful. But he's fucking a scullery maid. Unacceptable!" She jolted upright, hitting her feet. "Beruka, prepare my wyvern and fetch Selena. We ride to the fortress in an hour." She would not let this go on another moment longer than she had to. Camilla had to do everything in her power to rescue Corrin and bring him back to her, and she was prepared to go to drastic lengths to accomplish that. Any means were worth the end now.  
***********************  
For longer stays, the princes and princesses of Nohr all had bedrooms in the fortress. They kept Corrin company as much as they could, but they had other duties to attend to, other things to take care of. Camilla made sure her own bedroom was set for the occasion, lighting candles, perfuming the air, and of course, settling into her most generous and scandalous of lingerie. Her already perfect body looked nothing short of divine in the tight, scant purple, lace caressing her form and barely containing her ample chest as she spread herself out for him, resting back on the pillow and allowing herself to look like a feast for the eyes before she had Selena fetch Corrin.

"Princess Camilla wants you to see her now!" Selena shouted. She was harsh. Firm. Corrin hadn't even known she was at the fortress, but her absolutely vicious temper was a good way to shake him into acting and following after whatever was happening, moving to quickly see what she wanted, hopeful that it wasn't anything too drastic or worrisome. Walking into his sister's room, he was ready to see if she was okay, to check on her.

Corrin rushed into the room, throwing himself in with concern, knowing that at the worst, she would sweetly chide him for his haste and then verbally praise him for being such a compassionate and concerned brother. "Is everything oka--" He couldn't even do that much, as he stared suddenly at the sight of Camilla in such an indecent state, barely dressed at all in her lingerie and by no considerations 'decent'. "Camilla?" Of all the reasons to be quick and to see what she wanted. at absolutely no point did Corrin consider the possibility that Camilla would be dressed like this. He found himself frozen in place, staring with his mouth agape at her in such a luxurious state of smoldering beauty.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," she purred, slowly rising up her supine position. "I did miss you so much. I had to come here, and I'm sorry for scaring you with Selena's order, but I thought I would die from loneliness if I had to go another moment without seeing your wonderful, handsome face." She smiled, bouncy lilac locks falling about her shoulders. She shook her hair around, brushing it behind her shoulders, but most importantly, that added an ample jiggle to her chest, made her look all the more amazing to behold. "But now, I can feel the life return to me once more." She licked her lips, staring at him with wild delight and desire as she embraced this.

"You look amazing," Corrin didn't know how to say anything else. He stared in awe at how much Camilla's mere presence radiated with sex and beauty on a normal day. Now, with all the dolling up and all the presentation to better emphasize her body, she was irresistible. He was a man in love now. He was happy with Felicia. All of that suddenly melted away now as he found himself barely able to contain it all.

Licking her lips, Camilla slipped off of the bed. Every step toward him came with the sway of her ample hips, with a confident desire as forward and as strong as she could muster. She extended a hand out toward him, right toward his lips. He kissed the back of it. "My sweet brother, you deserve anything you want, and everything in the world. You should be with a woman who makes you happy, a woman whose body can handle you, and whose curves will entertain you until the end of time. Not some skinny, silly maid. She won't be able to hold your interest for very long. Not like I can."

Camilla knew that mentioning Felicia this quickly was a risk, but she followed up her certainty with a hard push forward, seizing his lips and holding them with her own. Camilla had an advantage to press, and she did so like a pro, holding tight as she leaned into the chaos and the hunger of her desires. Everything was steady, sturdy, driven by an underlying need to see him give up to her that would only grow stronger as she toyed with him so shamelessly. He melted into the kiss, and Camilla could feel the resistance leave him as her kiss deepened. He wasn't sure ow to respond to it, struggling with the emotions so volatile and so dizzy inside of him that he clearly had no idea how to respond to them. she had to play this smartly, but she knew she could coax the beast out of him.

Selena had shut the door behind Corrin, which let her push him back against it, let her fall to her knees as she grabbed hold of his pants. "I don't know what she does with you, but I can promise you, she will feel like an amateur compared to me." She pulled his pants down, greeted with his rapidly hardening cock, the glorious sight of his meaty shaft and his heavy, swollen balls making her head spin. "Oh, gods. It's majestic! This is a cock any woman would lose her mind over. And to think it would be wasted on such a plain, disappointing girl."

At first, Camilla didn't even touch his cock. She shoved forward and started to lick it, rubbing her face up against him with little patience or care for control or for steadiness. She had other things in mind, had other desires and priorities to deal with first, and she let her mouth wind up for the hopeless work of satisfying his every desire. Licking up and down his shaft with reckless vigor and hopeful excitement, she did everything she could to satisfy her lusts. Worshiping Corrin's cock was at the very top of her desires, the most important thing to her now, and she threw herself into this.

And Corrin let it happen. He stood there, drawing tense breaths as he felt Camilla's devoted, shameless tongue work along his cock in broad strokes and caresses, driven to satisfy the passions and the desires that pushed his thoughts around. He didn't feel like he had the strength and sense to deal with all of this that he really needed, failing to keep his head on straight as the mouth got to work on him so passionately. Broad strokes of a loving tongue worked for his pleasure and for something as chaotic as could be. He didn't know what to say, didn't know if he should put a stop to this. Well, no, he should have. He was supposed to be with Felicia.

But it felt so good.

Camilla still worked hands-free and with the utmost attention to breaking him down, proving that focus and desire by pushing greedily down his cock, sucking Corrin into her mouth and embracing her deepest, neediest hungers She didn't struggle with a single inch of his impressive endowment, even as she forced her way forward to throat him like a pro. It was all swift, all smooth. She knew exactly how to make him feel good, how to wear him down and bring him a pleasure he couldn't possibly resist, and Camilla was certain she could make him give up fully to her with the talents she was ready to show him.

Back and forth she worked, throating the hefty cock, showing off a praise and a devotion strong enough to keep Corrin frozen in place, aching with the excitement and lust too ferocious and too wicked to believe. He couldn't believe how strongly these emotions hit him, a square-on rush of excess and desire pushing him over the line, as she worked to satisfy him. Just as readily, Camilla pulled back, throwing Corrin for a loop as she lifted his cock and jerked it off while diving in to suck on his balls instead.

"I'm sure she's never sucked on these fat nuts," Camilla moaned. "She doesn't know anything. She's just a girl, with no clue what a man needs." Her mouth happily tended to Corrin's balls, made sure his sac received ample praise and affection too. She had a lot to do to make him feel good, and she took great pride in being able to shove on and satisfy his every want, desire clenching up inside of her, threatening a wild, chaotic downward spiral that she felt she could embrace and give up to fully.

"She never did," Corrin confessed. He didn't want to throw Felicia under the bus, but he found himself unable to express anything other than joy for what Camilla was doing in the form she wanted. "But it feels so good." His hands hung limp at his side as he watched her go all out on him, watched her stroke his cock and slobber all over his balls. Playful little smacks of his dick down across her face added an intense edge to all of this that kept him aching for more, and the dizzy thrills pushing him over the edge felt like so much more than he could possibly help. She was ready, forward, careless in the approach of raw ecstasy and lust that kept her seeking more, and she couldn't possibly hold back the opportunities before her.

Everything Camilla did was a show of reverence now. A desperate expression of her love for Corrin, for the deep, desperate desires pushing her limits. she took him back down, greedily throating his cock and abandoning all sense and restraint. It all felt too good to make sense of, and everything that Camilla showed off to him was an attempt to make him lose his mind. She knew she could make him feel good, knew that he would give up to her everything she asked for in time, and fucking her face down onto his cock was a small price to pay. Especially when his massive prick provided her everything she hoped it would.

His groans were sweet music to her ears. She drew back again, resting his dick right up on her face as she sucked one of his nuts into her mouth and slurped loudly on it, nuzzling against his shaft in her reverent haze. Everything she did was about making him feel good, and she couldn't contain it. She needed to steal him, and nothing else would do. He was to be hers, and she was ready to stop at nothing to make it happen. Every lick, every slurp, every cress. All in the name of breaking down all reason and drawing him deep into her embrace.

She got one part of it easily. Got him to lose himself with a hopeless, noisy gasp of ecstasy. Corrin couldn't contain the pleasures flaring up through him as he let go, grunting under the ecstasy and embracing the pleasures of giving in. A hard shot of messy cum all over her face had Camilla howling in drunken joy, taking the facial as she let his nut pop out of her mouth. She rubbed against his dick as messy spurts of cum oozed down, his cock erupting and dripping its mess down her body. It was incredible, and she found herself completely unable to resist how good ti felt to give in like this.

"So much cum. You're truly a man to be reckoned with, another reason to love you so deeply." She licked her lips, gasping out in frantic delight as she stumbled back up to her feet. "And I can show you more! Felicia's knowledge of sexual delights is weak. I know it. I can tell. Watch." She took him by the hand, hasty and desperate as she sought more from him. Corrin was a bit too confused and surprised to know exactly what he was doing, but going along with Camilla felt like the only reasonable answer, like the only thing about any of this that made sense to him, so he was happy to go along with it. Even if that meant ending up bent over the bed, hands bracing against it.

"Felicia and I have been having sex," he confessed. 'But she's never made me... No, I shouldn't say that. That's awful."

"It's okay, let it all out," Camilla moaned. "Your stresses, and your cum." She undid her bra and tossed it aside, coming in from behind him with her tits wrapping around his cock. "Spread your legs out a bit more for me, dear," she said, and he did so, bringing his ass perfectly level with her face, just in time for her to bury her way in and start to lick his ass hole and titfuck him at the same time.

Immediately, the noises of confusion, surprise, and lust from Corrin filled the air, gave Camilla even more reason to want to see these passions rip her asunder. She didn't waste a moment in the execution of her plan, continuing to seek everything she could wring out of him as she worked for the senseless delight and indulgence that pushed her harder toward satisfaction. "That feels so weird," he confessed. "Is this supposed to be a sensitive place? I don't know what to--" He had a tongue dragging against his ass hole. Against all sense, he liked it.

"What kind of maid whore won't even lick her prince's ass hole? For a sloppy, greedy gold digger who wants to suck up to the one man who can make her pathetic life valuable, she isn't even satisfying you like a man should be satisfied." Camilla's insults dug in deeper as she slobbered all over his hole, delighting in knowing that Corrin had never felt this before. Her soft, pillowy tits kept his cock well tended to as she worked to satisfy her most base of cravings, meeting the passion and the desire with the most shameless need to lose herself. Every lick, every caress, every sloppy, forward show of desire, was another chance for Camilla to come undone, and she refused to hold back the passions that took her by storm.

The penetration of her tongue inside of him was another shock. Corrin let out more noises, his cock throbbing between her tits, pulsating in surprise and desperation as he gave up deeper to this all. He didn't know how to handle the emotions that surged through him, but Corrin understood that it was everything he wanted. Even Camilla's insults didn't bother him; he shouldn't have let them happen, shouldn't have let her call Felicia a gold digger when he felt like she was a perfectly good and sincere girl who really did have feelings for him. But what worth did any of those feelings hold now, as she fell ever lower into ecstasy?

Greed carried Camilla through the titfuck, using her assets of depravity and a godly rack to bring him down to her level. She was happy to push, to indulge, demanding from Corrin maybe a bit more than he was ready to handle. She could tell he was inexperienced, and she weaponized that fact, not feeling the least bit bad about how she threw herself into the joy of toying with him. She was certain she could get away with all of it, knowing confidently that Corrin was hers for the taking, and she didn't feel bad about it. Not for a second. She had to protect what was important to her.

"Felicia never made me feel this good!" he confessed, his head rolling back as Camilla's sloppy tongue work around his rim continued. The tip of that wet, writhing muscle danced around his hole, tending to him with increasing fire and passion, a desire for his unraveling leaving him completely incapable of articulating reason. It was too much, and every step of the way he felt like he'd lost all control. Camilla had him losing himself, had him melting under the panic and the fever of something much too grand to believe. All he could do was lean into it, continuing to succumb to her demands and learn his way through pleasures burning him up from within.

There wasn't a prayer within Corrin of keeping himself together. Camilla's vicious, forward attentions wore him down so intensely that he didn't have a chance against her. With hopeless gasps of ecstasy and a raw, foggy sense of complete submission tearing him asunder, he unraveled at her touch at last. The tongue up his ass and the embrace of her breasts around his pulsating cock were too much to handle. With a wild noise almost like a roar, he let himself go, cumming down her tits and completely abandoning reason. He didn't know what else to do, pushed to pleasures much too insane and much too frantic to understand or deal with, and he just didn't have a prayer of fighting it.

Camilla drew back. "You poor darling. I'm so sorry that you've had to put up with such sub-par affections. You deserve better." Camilla didn't leave him with too much time to think about this. She eased him around, sitting him on the edge of her bed and slowly straddling him, climbing into his lap while she took his still hard cock into her hand. "And you're still ready for more. I'm so proud of you, Corrin. You've matured so much, and you have the energy to make a woman very happy. But maybe that woman should be me from now on."

"But... Camilla, we're siblings. It's not right." Corrin had no idea that he wasn't actually related to Camilla. Camilla knew full well, but she wasn't about to tell him that, as she instead sat herself down onto his cock, took even a little bit of his shaft into her slick, velvety hole, and immediately, his resistance broke down. His hands found her generous hips, and the confusions and objections simply ceased. "That feels amazing."

"Your cock is so big that any woman would feel tight. You don't need some twig of a maid to feel like you can break a woman in half." Her fingers threaded through his hair and guided him face-forward into her chest, kissing the unmarred tops of it, down to her perky, hardened nipples. "It's okay, you can appreciate them. These breasts are a gift that I want to share with the man I love. And I have so much to share. Felicia doesn't have much, does she?"

"She doesn't," Corrin confessed. As Camilla fucked herself lower down onto his cock, he felt himself even less disposed to give Felicia much consideration. "And I know this is bad to say, but... Well, maybe it's just seeing how beautiful you are. But I am disappointed by Felicia's body. She's cute. But she's not a fully grown, buxom woman like you are, and I'm attracted to bodies that are just more developed than hers. She's an adult, she'll never get bigger. And maybe she can't make me happy with that."

"Mm, yes, exactly. Tell me more, brother. Please, vent all of your worries about Felicia's inadequacy." Camilla was happy to lose herself, happy to keep riding him. "I'm sure she can't handle your huge cock, either. How far has she gotten it in? This far?" She pushed sharply down, grunting, "This far? I'm sure it's not all of it. But I'll handle your every inch, my darling." She was determined to, an the joy of fucking herself further down onto Corrin's cock was at once an expression of both pride and pleasure for her to enjoy.

The confessions all came on so easily. Corrin didn't know how to handle all of it, but he found himself totally incapable of arguing with her. Camilla's every indulgent, decadent instinct had him losing ground, and he was happy to keep giving in. "I have to hold back. I can't even fit half of it in her. She's worried about me hurting her."

"Hurting her! What a dainty, prissy little bitch. Mm, don't you worry about hurting me, my dear brother. I like a little bit of pain. You can do whatever you want to me. It's what a man should do to his woman. Sex simply isn't satisfying if it isn't a little bit too rough." Camilla saw an opportunity here to shape Corrin's sexual interests, and to do so to her heart's content. He was already so committed, eating out of the palm of her hand as she rode him harder, pushing him down onto his back and letting him marvel at her ample chest heaving while she rode him. She wanted Corrin to see, wanted him to crave.

And he did. He watched her, awestruck, wide-eyed. Unable to contain any of the emotions burning through him as he let himself succumb to these feelings, let the idea of ever holding back feel like a silly thought, a distant joke now unraveling him at the seams. Corrin was truly powerless, incapable of arguing against any of what Camilla did to him and finding that it was to his better interests to simply abandon all sense. He needed to give in, needed to lose himself. Fighting simply wouldn't do.

With a steady roll of her hips and firm pushes further up along the bed, Camilla made sure that she was driving Corrin wild, that she did everything in her power to wear him down. "You can fuck me however hard you want. You can do anything to me. Ask me to satisfy your most perverted urges. Throw me around and treat me like fuckmeat. I love you, and I know that you deserve only the best. I'll be your woman, and that means accepting anything. Doing everything. All for your pleasure!"

Felicia's insistences along similar lines of devotion all seemed hollow now. Corrin understood that, his thought processes all shifting out of whack as he leaned into a growing desperation and heat, a desire getting to be too much to deal with. He was powerless here, burning with greed and hunger aplenty. It was everything to him now, his thoughts spiraling into confusion and depraved, deranged glee. Corrin saw things differently now. He understood the emotions and the primal delights of fully letting go. The deepest, harshest sensations of giving in all worked to break him down, and Corrin couldn't have had it any other way.

With another loud, ferocious gasp of pleasure, he let go. His hips bucked upward, a singular expression of raw joy as he creampied the woman he believed to be his sister by birth. No restraint, no shame. Those were things of a past Corrin, a Corrin too cowardly to act on his long-burning attractions to his sister. Now, that Corrin was a thing of the past, and as he held onto her so tightly, the idea of pretending he was anything but completely ready to lose himself felt like a foolish joke.

Camilla leaned slowly over him, giving his cheek a soft caress as she said a mere few works that she didn't realize were about to signal her own demise.

"Make me yours, dearest brother."

Without a second's hesitation, Corrin rolled them around and pinned Camilla down to the bed, shoving hard against her and forcing her onto her back as he assumed control. Without even thinking clearly, he started to hammer down into her, groaning and growling as his hands seized hold of her breasts, groping them with the reckless vigor and desperation he had waited years to give in to. It was forward, shameless, and sudden. "Forget about Felicia," he groaned. "All I want is you! I've always wanted you!" He was letting it all out now, a freed beast prepared to do everything in his power to abandon all sense and throw himself into the deep end.

No restraint. No hesitation. The brutal thrusts forward that Corrin expressed were a desperate show of dizzy greed, things he felt completely unable to rationalize. Each brutal slam down was a harsh show of something truly powerful, the unbridled ecstasy of wearing down all thoughts and sense left in his own mind. He knew he had the opportunity now, knew he was right where he needed to be, and everything he expressed was a ready, harsh show of pure greed. Nothing normal or decent or sane. Just brutality. Just a greed beyond sense, with his every slam down into her proving so much more desperate and brutal than he felt he could handle.

"It's okay, you can use me however you want. It's what I'm here for. Why I called you here!" Camilla remained confident in her surrender, ready to own up to her words and embrace the dizziest, most shameless of pleasures. The only way to get what she wanted was to fall through her own desperation, to give up all reason to thoughts certain to spiral into ecstasy with so much gravity and pressure that she couldn't possibly dream of dealing with all of it. Everything was sudden, harsh, hitting her square-on and insisting that she lose herself fully. She was committed, certain, and ready to let Corrin teach her what he was capable of.

A weight had been lifted off of Corrin's shoulders. As he railed Camilla, her ample chest heaved, and he got to marvel at its bounce, got to savour the sight of her getting pounded into the mattress. Her body looked amazing, every last fantasy he'd ever savoured coming true in brilliant flares of delight and greed, and his own lusts only grew hastier. He knew he needed more, knew he was right where he belonged, but more importantly, that Camilla was right where she belonged too: underneath him. Years of pent-up emotions and worries that had him completely lost had taken front and center position, demanded that he seek out the pleasures and the sluts that now felt so beautiful and so heated that they couldn't be helped any longer.

"Show me what you can do," Camilla whined. Her legs pressed against his sides, hands gripping him tightly as she felt the wild slams down. He fucked her like an animal, his hips slamming down against hers, the crazed chaos and panic pushing her limits to the brink, and she didn't know how to handle nay of it, a hopeless wreck aimlessly succumbing to the desperation and the submission so raw and so panicked that each step of the way, she found herself aimlessly howling for more. She couldn't believe how good this all felt, but to have her thoughts unravel as she gave up to this mess was pure ecstasy. A dream. Bliss.

Camilla was overjoyed to feel the first orgasm Corrin properly fucked her to, the rush of searing joy sweeping across her body. She cried out louder, a howling wreck unable to contain herself, not wanting to pretend she was a woman of even the slightest composure as she let it all go. "Fill me!" she screamed. "Cum in your sister, make her your wife. I'm ready!" It was all she wanted, and she was powerless against it, letting the passions set her aflame and push her to the limit. And as Corrin slammed down deep into her and let loose, it was everything she wanted. A huge flood of cum pumping deep into her hole threw her into a dizzy rush of pure chaos, an ecstasy only one thing could make better.

The fact that he pulled out of her and did it again.

Rolling her onto her hands and knees, Corrin took charge. He was running on instinct here, not knowing for certain one way or another how he wanted to take her, but as he slammed into her and fucked her doggy style, he found even more confidence. One hand seized her hair and pulled hard back against it, while the other smacked across her ass. "Felicia never let me get rough with her like I wanted. I want to dominate. I want to pull your hair and slap your fat ass, and I want to make sure your body knows it belongs to me!"

"Yes, do it, dominate me! I'm a woman, I can handle it. Push me!" Camilla couldn't believe this was all happening so well. she didn't need to prod him on roughness any further, didn't need to shove him one way or another to get those shreds of passion. he was just giving it to her, brutalizing her body with his hands and his hips, wrecking her pussy and now roughing her up with brutal glee. It was everything that Camilla had dreamt of, the passion burning a hole right through her as she gave up to this, falling deeper victim to the runaway ecstasies that she knew awaited her.

The sounds of raw, carnal indulgence filled the room. Smacks of his hand across her ass. Grunts of pleasure. Fleshy collision noises as his hips slammed into her body. Nothing controlled or discrete, but as Corrin quickly found out, this was the sex he wanted. Not that compromised version he explored with Felicia, but a true, pure, raw expression of desire between a man and a woman. It was almost too beautiful to help. "I don't know why I ever settled for Felicia. You're the only woman for me."

Camilla almost came from the words alone. It was sweet desire, a push to keep giving up that had her scrambling for ruin, lost to the pleasure and the desire of completely losing herself. She didn't care about holding back, didn't give a thought to restraint or sense. Everything she did was an expression now of reckless lust and want so perfect that it felt like a dream. Only the utterly brutal hair pulling and spanking kept her certain it wasn't, sharp swells of beautiful pain-pleasure that kept her stumbling into this. She didn't want anything but to let go, didn't care about holding back. "Cum in me again," she whined. "Keep cumming in your sister. This was destiny! Meant to be! You don't even care if I'm your sister, you just want me so badly. It's beautiful!"

The door opened at the worst possible time. As a fortress servant, Felicia did have duties in all the rooms of the royal family, but as she opened up, she found Camilla in a state she wasn't expecting, holding a tray of food and staring at Corrin hammering into his sister from behind, Camilla's shameless expression holding forward as she stared right at her. The look of defiance and smug mockery on Camilla's face held Felicia, even as she dropped the tray in shock, saucer shattering and hot tea spilling all over the floor.

Just as hot cum spilled all over the lining of Camilla's womb.

Corrin looked right at Felicia as he came inside his sister, a declaration of raw intent and shameless, callous heat too wild to help. He didn't care about control or sense, let alone decency, as he came inside her. Camilla's screams of ragged ecstasy filled the air, moans of, "You're going to knock me up if you keep cumming like that!" proving an utterly hopeless expression of raw joy, Camilla's orgasm making her slump down onto the bed as she let go.

Pulling back in breathless surrender, Corrin's cock flopped out of Camilla and he fell against the headboard, panting under the shock and surprise of how he had even been able to fuck that hard. He didn't know what to say, even as he looked at Felicia. Felicia didn't know what to say either, as tears welled in hr eyes and she wondered what to do or how to respond.

But Camilla knew what to say. "Fetch me a fresh set of sheets, these will need cleaning."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
